


The Rope

by randohopelessromantic



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Anxiety, Fear, Gen, Halloween Gift Exchange, Season 3 finale spoilers, Spooktacular Santa Halloween Fright Exchange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-07 23:21:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21225917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randohopelessromantic/pseuds/randohopelessromantic
Summary: Marinette's anxiety takes a toll in this frightful one-shot.Small spoiler for Season 3 Finale. (episodes 25&26)





	The Rope

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ilenne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilenne/gifts).

> For @willowbranches as part of our Spooktacular Halloween Fright Exchange. 
> 
> I hope it's just the right level of spooky for you! 
> 
> Enjoy!

Physical Education wasn’t Marinette’s favourite class. In fact, it was her least favourite class because Marinette was not athletic. Sure, Ladybug had to be athletic but without those special powers Marinette was just not someone who enjoyed PE. There was a little less pep in her normally perky steps as she walked to her locker to prepare for her next class, PE. Tikki had decided to hide herself in Marinette’s pigtails for PE class. Ever since she watched Trolls with the other kwami during “Kwami Movie Monday” she decided that if multiple trolls could hide in Bridget’s hair, so could she in Marinette’s. Marinette didn’t seem to mind and actually enjoyed when Tikki would whisper in her ear - usually something about how the smell of dirty socks in the gymnasium reminded her of Plagg. Marinette was just about to close up her locker when she heard Chloe sounding less than impressed with Sabrina. Marinette’s ears perked.

“Seriously Sabrina? How am I supposed to do that? I just had my nails done. Do you know how hard it is to find a manicurist who can do these nails to my satisfaction?” 

Sabrina knew better than to answer Chloe’s rhetorical question. 

“What’s going on?” Marinette asked, hoping to cut the tension.

Chloe removed her annoyed stare from Sabrina and focused it on Marinette. “Sabrina’s telling me we have to do something truly heinous in PE today. Daddy will not be pleased.” 

With that she swung around towards the door and left, Sabrina slunking behind her. Chloe was also not the most athletic person - but her response to whatever was going on in PE today had Marinette a little on edge. Marinette started the walk to the gymnasium hoping to spot Alya but didn’t find her until she opened the big doors and walked up to where she was standing. The gymnasium was oddly quiet. 

“Alya… have you heard anything about what we are doing in here today?” 

Marinette’s question was answered when Alya nodded towards a large, thick rope hanging from the rafters of the gymnasium. Marinette’s voice hitched in her throat and she felt her pulse starting to quicken.

“Al… Al… what… how…. Climb?????”

Alya responded without looking away from the rope. “Apparently Mr. Damocles is ordering that everyone show that they can climb a rope. Something about escaping akumas. Seems barbaric to me. I think I remember my mom saying she had to do it once. But then they stopped doing it because it’s dumb.” 

The PE teacher hadn’t arrived yet so Marinette bolted out of the gymnasium and back to her locker. Tikki held on as Marinette hastily rifled through her things and grabbed her phone, dialing her mom. When the phone picked up she started stammering. 

  
“Mom.. mom.. I feel sick. Can you call the school. No. Call Principal Damocles. Tell him I’m sick. I can’t do PE today. There’s a rope. Mom… Mom.. I just can’t.”

Sabine’s voice was soft in response. “Honey, you have to calm down. You were fine this morning. What’s happening? And what’s this about a rope?” 

Marinette managed to repeat what Alya had just said. “Climb rope. To escape akumas, I guess? It’s dumb, right? It seems dumb. Please tell me I can come home?”

The urgency in Marinette’s voice tugged at Sabine’s heartstrings. She hated to hear her daughter so upset, but as a mother keeping her only child safe was high on her priority list. 

“Marinette honey, I know you don’t love PE, but learning how to climb a rope isn’t a bad idea. How often have you kids been stuck on a roof during an akuma attack? As good as Ladybug and Chat Noir are - you can’t always rely on our heroes. You have to take your own safety into account. Just take a deep breath… in through the nose… out through the mouth… Can you do that for me?”

Marinette complied and let out a shaky breath. Her first attempt to escape had failed. It was pointless to argue with her mother when she brought up anything about safety. She said a quick goodbye and closed her locker. With heavy feet she walked back to the gymnasium and fell in line next to Alya again. This time Mr. D’Argencourt was stood near the rope, arms crossed, waiting for the rest of the students to show. 

“Alya… I can’t do this…” Marinette pleaded. 

“What? Girl… you know you have to. I’ll go first. You’ll be fine! It’s just a rope. A dumb rope. But a rope. We can do it!” 

Alya’s words bounced around in Marinette’s head until all she could hear was ‘just a rope’ on repeat. Everytime it repeated it felt like someone kicked her in the stomach. Alya gave her a reassuring nudge with her shoulder finally breaking Marinette from her spiral. 

Mr. D’Argencourt watched as Chloe and Sabrina finally entered the gymnasium and began to address the class. 

“Now as mandated by Mr. Damocles we are going to start the new AET program. Akuma Escape Training. First order of business is learning to climb the rope. The mechanics of how you climb it are pretty simple. You just need to….”

Mr. D’Argencourt continued but Marinette tuned him out. The sound of 50 violins, all out of tune, playing different songs in a small room filled her head. She began to tap her foot on the floor, quietly, but maniacally. She wasn’t quite sure what exactly it was about the rope that was making her react this way. PE is by very definition about showing your physical prowess. But the rope. The rope. Everyone would watch her as she climbed. There, in front of everyone she could make a mistake. Marinette started to scratch at her arm. She could hear the reassuring voices of Alya and her mother but drowning out those voices was an evil, self deprecating chorus. You will fail. They will all laugh at you. Adrien will laugh at you. You are only capable of these things as Ladybug. Marinette is not special. NOT SPECIAL. And today they will all see it. Marinette shook her head to rid herself of her thoughts when she felt Tikki snuggle in to her hair tightly. Tikki. A wave of relief washed over her. Tikki could help her out of this. 

Sensing Marinette’s uneasiness Tikki whispered “Marinette are you ok?”

Marinette’s eyes lit up and she smiled to herself. Speaking into her shoulder Marinette whispered “Marinette can’t climb the rope, but Ladybug can!” 

The tone of Marinette’s voice sent shivers down little Tikki’s back. She gripped onto Marinette’s hair - tight. Hoping that Marinette would have the good sense to not transform in front of her class just to climb the rope. 

Marinette, however, was devising a plan in her head to do just that. She watched as the first student climbed the rope, Kim. He was gangly and sloppy, like a monkey but made it to the top in record time. Next up was Alix - as fast as a rabbit up and down the rope. Her little comparisons to her friends and their kwami counterparts made her laugh out loud. All eyes darted towards her outburst - which sounded more like a cackle than giggle. When Nino’s turn came up Marinette called out for him to hurry up.

“You’re as slow as a turtle!” followed again by her mad cackle. 

Her friends gave her a worried look. 

Finally Marinette found herself next in line. It was easy, she told herself. Distract. Transform. Get to the top. Detransform. Done. The rope was not going to win. 

“Dupain-Cheng. You’re up!” Mr. D’Argencourt called out. 

Marinette sauntered up to the rope. Alya looked at Nino with worried eyes. They had never seen their friend act like this. 

Marinette grabbed the rope with one hand and looked up. A large knot formed in her throat. Her eyes became dry. The sound of her friend’s voices disappeared. Her staggered breathing echoed in her ears. She closed her eyes. Stick to the plan.

Marinette pointed to the window “LOOK! It’s Chat Noir!!!”

When all the heads were turned she whispered “spots on!” and transformed into Ladybug. In a whirl she bounded up the rope, held on to the top and whispered “spots offfff….”

“Marinette?????” 

As the pink light faded, Marinette realized she had all the attention of her classmates. 

Chloe’s scolding voice finally interrupted the silence. 

“Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Please tell me you did not transform into Ladybug just now.” 

“She did!” yelled someone else. “Marinette is Ladybug!!”

All Marinette could do was stare. Stare and hold on to the rope. She was so high, so high above all her friends and they were all glaring at her. Despite how quiet the gymnasium was, all Marinette could hear was those violins playing louder and louder and louder. Her palms started to sweat, and she began to lose grip. 

Below her, Adrien was wiping tears away from his eyes. He didn’t know how to process what just happened. He just watched his lady make an amazingly bad mistake. His heart ached for her. He had questions, so many questions swimming in his head. He looked up at Marinette and noticed how distressed she looked. Was she slipping? Why couldn’t she just slide down? He watched in horror as she started to fall away from the rope. 

“Claws Out!” Adrien cried and as the green magic was still bubbling over him he leapt up and caught Marinette as she fell. Chat Noir landed, holding Marinette bridal style as everyone stared in absolute shock. Marinette jumped out of his arms and crumpled into the floor. Did Adrien just transform into Chat Noir? To save her? She looked up at Chat Noir who knelt down beside her. 

“Claws in”. 

Adrien looked at Marinette, tears in his eyes. 

“How could you?” was all he could say through sobs. 

Tikki floated out from her hair and embraced Plagg who removed himself from Adrien’s pocket. Marinette watched as they sobbed and shook. 

The feeling of dread in Marinette’s stomach was strong. She wanted to cry. She wanted to throw up. She noticed a small green being in front of her, blurry through her tears. 

“Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Adrien Agreste. It is my solemn duty as the kwami of protection to inform you that since your identities have been compromised you can no longer utilize the Ladybug and Black Cat Miraculous.”

Tikki wept as she flew up to Marinette and removed the earrings from her ears. Marinette, frozen with grief, did nothing to stop her. Plagg removed the ring from Adrien who was shaking. 

Wayzz cleared his throat and continued. 

“Marinette and Adrien, thank you for your service.” 

Marinette dared to look up and find Adrien. He was staring at her. His eyes were red. 

“This is all your fault!” Adrien screamed at Marinette. 

His voice was heavy and full of rage. 

“How dare you take away the two best things in my whole life?!??! Being Chat Noir and Ladybug! Gone! GONE!”

He stomped away. Marinette watched in agony as Chloe followed after him. 

Still a crumpled mess on the floor, Marinette searched to find a friendly face. Where was Alya? She needed a friend. Her world was crumbling. 

When she found Alya what was left of her heart shattered. Alya was stood up, phone out, recording live for the Ladyblog. Tears streamed down her face. 

“You heard it here first, folks. Ladybug, stripped of her miraculous, was none other than normal Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Daughter of a baker. My former best friend.” 

Marinette didn’t think it could get any worse until Wayzz started to speak again.

“Marinette, as you were the appointed Guardian of the Miraculous, and can no longer be, a new Guardian will be selected.”

Marinette looked up at Tikki. Desperate. “Tikki, what does that mean?”

Tikki could only respond with a shrug, then tears. 

“What he means is that there will be a new Guardian. Someone who already has a miraculous.” Plagg answered bitterly as he embraced Tikki, trying to console her. 

“Does that mean Hawkmoth will be the new Guardian?” someone shouted from the crowd of students. 

Nervous chattering, gasping and even crying could be heard throughout the gymnasium. 

“We’re doomed!” Kim yelled. 

“You’ve cursed us all!” added Nino. 

The weight of her actions finally came crashing down on Marinette. Her panic, her anxiety about climbing the rope had somehow lead to this. No more Ladybug. No more Chat Noir. No more Adrien. No more friends. No more Paris. She curled herself into a fetal ball on the floor and shook. The chorus started up again. You failed. You are not special. It’s all your fault. The sound of the bell finally pierced through the angry voices in her head. 

The bell. The bell continued. Why was the bell so long? Why wouldn’t it just stop??

Marinette shot up out of bed, sweat streaming down her red face. She grabbed for her phone. Her phone! It wasn’t a bell! It was her alarm! With shaky hands she turned the alarm off and looked around her room. Sun was peeking in through the skylight above her. Her blankets were a crumpled mess tangled around her legs. 

“Tikki?!?!?” she whisper yelled.

The tiny red kwami floated up from the bed she made on the chaise and with half open eyes responded. 

“Are you ok, Marinette? I had to move down here… you were thrashing in your sleep!”

Marinette let out a large breath and moved her hands up to feel the earrings still in her ears. 

“Oh, Tikki, it was just awful.”

“Do you want to talk about it?” Tikki yawned.

Marinette shook her head and smiled. 

“I don’t think I can. Not yet, anyways.” 

Marinette fell into her normal morning routine and headed to school. She met Alya on the steps and hooked into her arm. 

“We’re friends, right?” Marinette asked, still a little shaken from her nightmare. 

Alya bumped her on the shoulder playfully.

“Of course, girl. Now let’s get into school. I’ve heard rumours of some sort of akuma training thing happening today. This could be fun!”

Marinette stopped breathing. She let go of Alya’s arm. Turned around and headed straight home.

“HEY! GIRL! What’s gotten in to you??” 

Marinette could hear her friend call out as she retreated. 

Marinette decided go home.

At least for today. 


End file.
